


By Way of Pain

by LeFeuNoir



Series: Endure the Pain, Enjoy the Gain [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Tranter convinces his father to flog him in the bedroom, and reaps the benefit.





	

Tranter lied on his stomach with closed eyes. He hummed with excitement, with a ball of fire coiled inside his stomach. When he thought about what’d happen later, his breath rate raced up. It was hard to get his father to agree to it, but he always got the way.

Very soon his father would hit him with the same gentle strength he always used when he did it to Tranter. He imagined how his father was assessing and testing the tool he made, making sure that Tranter would as safe as possible, but the thing Tranter cared most was the coming feast of pain, heat and pleasure. The hair of his skin stood, and his skin tingled with expectation.

“I’m ready now, father. Do it now,” Tranter said, not quite pouting. His father touched his shoulder lightly, and Tranter leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth, comfort and reassurance.

His father gently rubbed his shoulder. “Any time you want to stop, say it. I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“Don’t worry, father. I always take care of myself.”

“Like last time?” his father said dryly.

“That ‘s why I can trust only you to be with me. I know you’ll take care of me.”

His father grew quiet for a moment, and Tranter sighed when his father worked on the knots of his shoulders. Then his father continued. “I wonder if I have fulfilled my duty to you. Perhaps if I was better…”

“You’re the best father one could have, and I’m proud of being your son.” Tranter hated when his father blamed himself for whatever perceived wrong he did to make Tranter to be who he was now. Tranter made decision to be the type of person he was, and if there was something good inside him, it was because of his father.

However, if his father didn’t think he was still responsible for Tranter’s well being, Tranter would never have this now. He had always been his father’s only weakness, and he was willing to exploit this for his benefit.

“Father, I need it,” Tranter said softly, adding some desperation into his voice.

As he expected, his father yielded. " I will begin to use the tool to hit you on your back. It was made with soft leather, and I’ll brush the tail over your skin."

When Tranter’s father brushed the soft leather flogger across Tranter’s back, Tranter shivered in excitement. “Please start now.”

“I’ll begin now,” Tranter’s father said. Then he started to hit Tranter’s back lightly with the flogger once.

When the strands of leather hit his back, Tranter felt a sharp sting mixed with deeper thuds that dug deep under his skin, but the pain was manageable. “I’m all right. Go ahead”

Father sounded pleased. “Then I’ll start now.”

His father steadily delivered the hit to the precise spot accurately, after a dozen of hits Tranter relaxed into the burn and pain, but it wasn't enough "Harder!"

His father picked up his pace and after a number of hits that Tranter lost count of, Tranter panted and squirmed under the hit, his tears swelling up. His father paused and asked, “Are you hurt?”

“Don’t stop!”

The pain and heat and excitement spiked up, bringing Tranter into a new high of exaltation. His father alternated with light and strong touch, hitting his back with the flogger. Tranter floated in a cloud of comfort and calm. He was so relaxed that he could dwell here forever..

Then his nerves sparked.

Tranter craved pain. Pain calmed his mind, and sparked pleasure in himself like a grand firework display. It freed him from bondage of life for now, allowing him to reach for the sky.

When he returned to the Earth, his father's embrace grounded him, his father's clean smell and soothing whisper fostered a sense of safety in him. The world narrowed to only them together, with Tranter floating in a sea of joy and peace.

When his father cleaned him up and massaged his back with ointment, Tranter asked, "Next time?"

“Next time,” his father said.

Tranter smiled. He fell into sleep, and his last thought was that he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
